


Calmer un hyperactif

by AlscoChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ADHD, Cute, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlscoChan/pseuds/AlscoChan
Summary: L'équipe n'était pas cool ; ils laissaient toujours le soin à Akaashi de s'occuper de Bokuto. Mais bon, il l'aime bien, son meilleur ami, au fond... Petit BokuAka ; un peu niais et mignon, sans virer guimauve et arc-en-ciel ;p
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 12





	Calmer un hyperactif

Vautré sur le matelas, Bokuto observait celui qu'il proclamait son meilleur ami. Ce dernier était appuyé contre le mur, quasiment dos à lui, son portable à la main, la seconde dans la poche du bas de pyjama. Bas de pyjama qui fit rougir doucement le fan des hiboux ; après tout, son meilleur ami avait prit SON bas ! Il était bleu nuit, orné de hiboux, lâche sur ses hanches plus fines que l'ailier.

Heureusement, le maillot blanc qu'il portait par dessus cachait sa chute de reins que le jeune homme savait parfaite.

Il le trouvait beau, avec ses cheveux courts en bataille, sa peau halée légèrement rose après sa douche.

Le jeune brun finit par se tourner vers lui, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Cela fit instinctivement déglutir le jeune aux cheveux gris, dans le même temps que son rougissement s'intensifia ; il était rare que son meilleur ami se laisse aller à sourire. Akaashi fit glisser son portable dans sa seconde poche et s'approcha du lit avant de grimper dessus par le pieds, remontant jusqu'à son oreiller à quatre pattes.

\- Je te vois me fixer, Bokuto-san.  
\- Je n'oserais pas, Akaashi…

Le brun ria doucement et en virant pivoine, il passa un jambe de l'autre côté des hanches de son ami. Timidement, il s'allongea sur son torse, savourant les battements de cœur frénétiques se répercutant dans son oreille. Il sentit la main tremblante de son ami se perdre dans ses mèches, cajolant son cuir chevelu tandis que sa seconde paume se glissait sous son maillot. Un soupire apaisé sortit de ses lèvres alors que ses paupières se fermèrent.

Bokuto, lui, était pour une fois calme et immobile et le plus étonnant était qu'il n'éprouvait ni l'envie ni le désir de s'occuper autrement qu'en triturant les cheveux contre son torse. Contre son estomac, il sentait le cœur de son ami battre doucement dans son sommeil.

Il aimait être avec son meilleur ami. Plus que tout.

AK BK

\- Mais enfin, Bokuto ! Tu dois bien avoir conscience que ta relation avec Akaashi n'est pas seulement amicale ! Pas après tout ce que tu me racontes !  
\- K-Kuroo… je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien de plus !  
\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?!  
\- Bien entendu ! C'est mon meilleur ami !  
\- Je suis outré ! Je suis censé être ton meilleur ami !

L'air faussement blessé et boudeur du noiraud fit pouffer l'adorateur des hiboux.

\- Mais oui, Kuroo ! Seulement… ce n'est pas pareil avec Akaashi…  
\- J'espère bien ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu te mettes à vouloir m'embrasser à pleine bouche, me fourrer ta langue dans la gorge…  
\- De quoi parlez-vous ?  
\- Owwwwww ! Kenmaaaaaaaaa !

L'expression du Nekoma se fit instantanément toute niaise et lumineuse, faisant glousser Bokuto. Son meilleur ami était irrécupérable quand il s'agissait de Kenma. Il lui courrait après depuis si longtemps ! Le sourire débile sur son visage fit lever les yeux au ciel au passeur de Nekoma qui s'installa néanmoins contre lui, profitant de son torse comme coussin afin de jouer tranquillement.

Bokuto couina en se cachant les yeux lorsque Kuroo releva le visage de Kenma pour ravir ses fines lèvres. C'était tellement doux et révérencieux que le jeune homme à la coupe ébouriffée se sentit de trop, il avait même la sensation de violer et de salir cet instant d'amour à l'état pur.

L'échange fut bref, le passeur étant gêné de la démonstration face à un tiers. Aussi, Kuroo eut un sourire attendri avant d'embrasser la tempe de son amant.

\- C'est bon, Monsieur -le-prude ! Tu peux ouvrir tes jolies mirettes !  
\- Vous parliez de quoi alors ?  
\- De Bokuto voulant mettre sa langue dans la bouche d'Akaashi !

Le principal concerné piqua un fard, gêné par le regard exaspéré et blasé du jeune blond posé sur lui.

\- C'est même pas vrai…

Puérilement, il se mit à bouder, face aux rires de son soit disant meilleur ami. Il finit donc par se relever et alla s'asseoir tout seul dans un coin. Au bout de longues minutes, une personne s'installa près de lui et persuadé qu'il s'agirait de Kuroo, il baragouina dans sa barbe :

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te voir, toi ! Dégage.

\- Pars ! T'es pas mon ami !  
\- Je venais juste voir ce que tu avais, Bokuto-san. Pas la peine d'être ainsi désagréable.

Les yeux dorés s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Il tourna vivement la tête vers son ami mais il s'éloignait déjà, les poings serrés contre ses jambes, les épaules tendues, la tête basse.

La gorge de Bokuto se serra, la culpabilité lui écrasant le cœur. Il se releva rapidement pour poursuivre son ami.

\- Akaashi ! Akaashi !

Il ne pu le rattraper qu'à l'extérieur, lui saisissant le poignet et le tirant dans l'ombre.

\- Akaashi ! Je suis désolé ! Je pensais que c'était Kuroo ; on vient de se disputer ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te dire ce genres de choses ! Excuses-moi, Akaashiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Les traits du brun finirent par s'apaiser et il souffla avant d'attirer contre lui le jeune ailier qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il caressa sa nuque en de doux cercles apaisants, au même rythme que son dos. Les larmes mouillèrent rapidement son haut mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas le moins du monde.

AK BK

Ils sortaient, en ce samedi soir.  
L'équipe leur avait dit de venir au cinéma, voir une réadaptation cinématographique d'un Disney. Au départ, Akaashi n'avait pas voulu accepter mais en voyant la joie, l'espoir et l'impatience briller dans les yeux de Bokuto, il avait finit par céder.

Mais il était actuellement face à une catastrophe.

Bokuto couinait, inconsolable.

\- Mais… A-Akaashi. Je ne peux pas y aller comme ça ! J'ai pas de gel !

Un timide sourire tendre aux lèvres, le brun termina par se rapprocher et, doucement, tira une mèche argentée et humide pour la passer derrière une oreille rouge de gêne. Cependant, Bokuto ne pouvait quitter le visage d'Akaashi du regard.

\- Tu es très bien ainsi aussi, Bokuto-san.

Les yeux dorés pétillèrent.

\- VRAIMENT ?!

Un petit rire quitta les lèvres du brun, qui se contenta de hocher la tête. Bokuto se mit alors à sourire comme un dément, agitant la tête sous ses rire, et éclaboussant ainsi tout l'espace autour de lui.

Le cadet prit une serviette de bain et s'empressa de la poser sur la tête trempée. Sous les trépignassions de l'argenté, Akaashi entreprit de lui sécher les cheveux puis de lui coiffer avec les mains. Cela tint tranquille l'hyperactif durant tout le processus, permettant au brun de souffler un peu.

Une fois habillés, ils partirent en direction du cinéma.

Et comme le brun s'en doutait, personne ne voulut s'installer à côté de l'As, il y fut discrètement forcé. Contre toute attente, mis à part quelques exclamations émerveillées, le fan de hiboux resta attentif et silencieux.

Il tenait le bras d'Akaashi tout contre lui, posant parfois sa tête sur son épaule.

Keiji fut surpris de le voir pleurer à un moment du film, aussi, il attira son visage contre lui et peignit ses mèches en douceur. Il ne se rendit même pas compte des regards que s'échangeaient leurs coéquipiers.

Suite à cette soirée, Bokuto laissa parfois ses cheveux sans gel, son choix motivé par les mains d'Akaashi se perdant dans la douce chevelure ces jours-ci.

AK BK

Akaashi se sentait épuisé ; Bokuto était une pile électrique depuis le matin, il l'avait réveillé en lui racontant touuuuuute sa nuit dans les moindres détails, puis l'avait suivi dans la salle de bain pour continuer son récit. Au petit déjeuné, Keiji avait presque dû lui donner la becquée car l'ailier était tellement excité -pour aucune raison en plus !- qu'il risquait de renverser son plateau à chaque fois qu'il piquait dans son assiette. Cela avait été le même cirque le midi. La matinée avait été interminable, au même titre que le début d'après midi car Bokuto n'avait cessé de gigoter et de piailler durant les cours. À l'entraînement, il réclamait sans cesse des passes en hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre -soit, personne- qu'il était un dieu.

Ainsi, le pauvre passeur était au bout du rouleau car bien entendu, c'était lui qui avait la responsabilité des actes et paroles de cet espèce d'hibou hyperactif et épuisant.

Dans l'instant, ne supportant plus de l'entendre glousser et s'exclamer, le jeune brun lui tira l'oreille pour le tirer à sa suite dans les vestiaires du gymnase -au grand soulagement des autres joueurs qui commençaient à faire une crise de nerfs.

Une fois à destination, le jeune brun s'installa au sol, attirant le gris à sa suite, l'obligeant à passer ses cuisses par dessus les siennes, laissant leurs corps assez proches. Lassé des paroles incessantes de son ami, il lui saisit les joues et pressa son front contre celui de son voisin. Cela eu le mérite de faire taire l'ailier durant quelques secondes dont profita Akaashi :

\- Bokuto-san. Tais-toi et écoutes-moi. Tu vas prendre de grands inspirations et te calmer, ok ?

Le jeune homme essaya, en vain.

\- J'arrive pas, Akaashi.  
\- Concentre toi sur moi alors ; tu es trop dispersé pour réussir ! Respire en même temps que moi.

La manœuvre réussit au bout de longues secondes. Bokuto avait à présent les paupières lourdes et laissa son visage être guidé dans le cou d'Akaashi.

\- J'arrive pas à dormir quand t'es pas avec moi, donc je dors pas. Puis après je suis trop fatigué, donc trop excité.

Un sourire tendre prit les lèvres d'Akaashi ; il était ravi de constater son importance auprès de son ami.

\- Alors on dormira ensemble maintenant.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Tous les soirs.

Les parents se questionnaient, mais n'osaient demander aux enfants, de crainte d'apprendre la vérité ou de mettre les garçons mal à l'aise. Les coéquipiers ou les joueurs adverses étaient sceptiques sur les rapprochements plus que visibles ; après tout, dormir ensemble, collés l'un contre l'autre amenait forcément une certaine proximité même durant la journée. Ce qui continuait de choquer tout le monde était que Akaashi parvenait, par on ne sait quel miracle, à calmer cet hyperactif de Bokuto, contrairement aux autres.

Et en cette fin d'après-midi durant laquelle Bokuto n'avait cessé de crier à l'injustice à cause du nombre insuffisant que son coéquipier lui avaient faites. Mais Akaashi restait fidèle à lui-même et ne cédait pas aux plaintes de plus en plus insupportables du gris.

\- Bokuto-san. Si ton cirque ne cesse pas immédiatement, je te promets de te laisser dormir seul ce soir. Je rentre chez moi.  
\- Pardonnnnnnnnnnn….

Et les lamentations continuèrent, mais cette fois-ci pour une raison différente. Akaashi leva les yeux au ciel et attira le visage larmoyant vers le sien.

\- Bokuto-san. Stop.  
\- Alors embrasse moi.

Levant les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois mais avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres, le jeune homme s'exécuta.

Normalement, il réservait cela pour le soir, car ça avait un don ultra apaisant pour le fanatique des hiboux mais là, avec cette petite bouille… il n'avait pu résister.

Les joueurs les entourant écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise.


End file.
